Twillight II
by Adamgerd
Summary: Twilight II. Twilight Happened. 100 Years after BD, they return to Forks, with a new member, Ashley Cullen. Adam is a special human. Will he steal Ashley's heart. OCxOC Romantic Drama
1. The Meeting

A/N: This is a hundred years after BD. Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater and Leah Clearwater are still alive, as the rest from their generation long stopped phasing, but Seth and Leah don't have a imprint and jacob has an immortal one. Also there's another vampire in the cullen clan, Ashley Cullen. There is a new person at school. Also this won't be sci fi, so it's a hundred years in the future, but the technology will be only slightly different. Enjoy!

Adam's POV.

New School in a new place. Welcome to Forks, where the rain never stops. I call out to my parents "Bye Mom, Bye Dad. I have to go to school". They reply "Bye Adam". I go to school in my car. At least here no one has the new hover cars. Back in my old school, I was the only one who still had a car. No, there is one hover car, silver. I go to the receptionist to get my schedule, as I am new in this school. The receptionist asks "You are Adam Wilson, right". I nod and reply "Yes, I am Adam Wilson." Well I guess everyone will know my name, as I am the only new student coming to school. She gives me, my schedule. Ah the first period is English IV. I guess I did get a good score on the English exam. I look at the buildings in the Forks High School. I try to memorize the path to English and get there only slightly late. I have to introduce myself to the class, even though I am a bit scared. "Hello Everyone, My name is Adam". I then run to class. Next I have Latin. Same thing happens. I then have Physics, where I also introduce myself. Then there is a 20 minute break, where people can hang out. I am naturally shy a bit, so I don't really do anything, but then Taylor says "You must be Adam, right. My name is Taylor do you need any help in getting to class." I say "No, not really." She replies "Well then, ok, bye." I then go to physics, Building 2, across the yard. Luckily I manage to get there in time. I again introduce myself. Then I have Chemistry and Calculus. I then go to lunch and get a sandwich, an apple and a drink, as I am not very hungry and sit down next to Cody and Dave. I start eating and look out the window to see them. Inhumanly beautiful. I ask Dave "Who are they". Dave looks at them and then replies "Oh those are the Cullens." Cody then states "The male with bronze hair is Edward, The girl next to him is Bella. Then the one who looks like he is in pain is Jasper and the pixie is Alice. The blond is Rosalie and the hulk of a man is Emmet. Next is Jacob, the only one who's tanned and Renesmee. Last is Ashley Cullen." Dave interrupts "Yeah, they're all obviously gorgeous. But don't waste your time, and it's weird that like all of them are dating each other apart from Ashley Cullen. It's like so weird." I wonder when he got rejected, by Ashley. Cody then interrupts "They are adopted". Dave interrupts "But still and anyway, they're all adopted by this Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen who are pretty much matchmakers. Cody than says "I think it's nice, that they adopted the children." Dave replies "Well probably, because Esme apparently is sterile" as if that lessened the goodness of what they did. I look at Ashley Cullen. She looks back and I immediately glance down at my table.

Ashley's POV:

I and my family of vampires,as well as the shapeshifter and half-vampire attend Forks High. I have a gift, which is mental, and is that I can read the past of any person mentally. Apparently there's a new boy in school. I say quietly "So, guys. Did you know there's a new boy here" They reply "Yes, we did. Such a deja vu." I ask "a deja vu?'. They reply "Yes, last time we were here Bella was the new girl." Strange, I can't seem to read the new girl's past. Should I comment to the rest. I hear her talking. Looks, like she's asked about us, the elusive cullens. I ask the others "Guys and Gals, I can't seem to read the past of the new boy, Adam." They reply "That is strange, especially since your doesn't require touch." I have an idea "Edward, can you try and read Adam's mind." He says "Sure, wait, strange I can't read his mind either." This is severely strange, no mental power works. I ask everyone "Guys and gals, is it possible that she's another mental shield. After much thinking, everyone agrees "Yeah, It probably is possible. What should we do?" We all think about it and finally decide that we should protect her against the Volturi, but unless something happens, we'll let her have a normal, happy life. Now I have biology. Great.

Adam's POV:

Oh, I have biology next.

See you next chapter. What do you think will happen in Biology?


	2. AN

Due to exams, there will be a 2 week hiatus


End file.
